


Her Pet

by judelaw



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: (after she had her fun with him), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Misunderstandings, Yon-Rogg doesn't really understand Earth culture and Carol is here to help, Yonvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 04:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19559770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judelaw/pseuds/judelaw
Summary: It was adorable, really, when he entered her bedroom for the first time and asked what kind of animal was sitting on her bed.Without a second thought she replied “A cat.” and he took it as the final answer, repeating the word to memorize it. It wasn’t until he asked how to make it jump off that she realized he thought her stuffed animal was actually alive. And she couldn’t even blame him. Traveling the universe she had seen things that would be far weirder than an animal looking like her plush but it was still hilarious to her.





	Her Pet

Perhaps it wasn’t fair to use his, well, innocence and naivety like this. Perhaps it was even _mean_. But hasn’t he fallen in love with that part of her in the first place? Didn’t he like her teasing?

The opportunity had just been too perfect to pass up. _Surely_ he would understand.

Thinking about it, it was probably sadder than anything but Yon-Rogg’s lack of knowledge when it came to toys, which were basically non-existent on Hala, set up the perfect base for a joke. It was adorable, really, when he entered her bedroom for the first time and asked what kind of animal was sitting on her bed.

Without a second thought she replied “A cat.” and he took it as the final answer, repeating the word to memorize it. It wasn’t until he asked how to make it jump off that she realized he thought her stuffed animal was actually alive. And she couldn’t even blame him. Traveling the universe she had seen things that would be far weirder than an animal looking like her plush but it was still hilarious to her.

Suppressing the urge to laugh, she gently picked the cat up and place it next to the bed, answering Yon’s worried “Won’t they just jump back on?” with “I’ve got everything under control, don’t worry.”

She planned to tell him after they had spent the night together, she _really_ did, but when she caught him starring at the plush for five minutes straight, asking about his weird behavior had a higher priority.

“What are you doing?”

“Either they either haven’t moved all night or went back to the exact same spot. Is it an intelligent creature?”

Carol grinned: “Oh yes - at least more intelligent than you are.”

The insult went straight above his head as he kept looking at the ‘animal’, asking for their name.

“She doesn’t have one. Monica gave her to me but I didn’t bother to name her.”

“So she is a female,” Yon-Rogg concluded, obviously interested in studying the being further. “Are they typical domesticated animals on C-53?”

“They are _pets_ on _Earth_ , yes,” she replied, working hard on changing his vocabulary at least a little bit - partly because she had to talk to him every day and partly so he wouldn’t come off as _too_ odd whenever they visited her home planet.

“When will she move?”

“When she feels like it,” Carol explained while getting up to get some breakfast. “Just let her be.”

Yon-Rogg followed her order and left her ‘pet’ alone for the most part but he was still desperate to see her walk. Or really do anything except for staying at the same place for hours without even blinking. He wondered why Terrans would even bother to catch and domesticate animals that were absolutely useless but he knew the cat meant a lot to Carol, especially considering they were a gift from someone she loves, so he respect the little creature.

It became a game, unknowingly to him. Whenever Yon-Rogg was away or simply wouldn’t look she’d move the plush a little bit to create the illusion of movement, excitedly crying “Look, she’s moving now!” followed by an “Aw, you missed it.” when he’d quickly turn around. It was frustrating to him, she knew that, but she had too much fun to just stop.

Carol had wondered how long she could keep the lie up and was honestly surprised it took several days until she was forced to confess everything to him.

She had been called to Xandar by the Nova Prime, who asked for her help and due to the nature of Yon-Rogg status in the universe, which Carol still had yet to fix, it was impossible for him to come along. It was the first time they were separated since their reunion and Carol missed him much more than she’d like to admit but when she saw him calling her after just a day of no contact, she assumed the feeling was mutual and he thankfully was the first to give in.

However she didn’t expect to find him at the edge of panic. Nervously he had waited for Carol to pick up and when he didn’t react to her enthusiastic ‘Hi!’ she knew something was off.

“What’s wrong?” she asked into the communicator, trying to study his worried face. The connection wasn’t the best which made it kind of hard for her to make out details.

“Your cat,” he began, sounding distressed and for a moment Carol had to think about since when she owned a cat. “What does she eat?”

“Eat?”

“Yes. I know it isn’t one of the tasks you gave me but I thought since you aren’t around I should feed her. So I did some research on the nutrition of Terran cats and offered several things to her but it has been a day and she still hasn’t touched the bowl yet. Perhaps it’s the wrong bowl? Does it have to be a certain one? I don’t think she drank anything either.”

Words couldn’t describe how much she adored him right now.

“Are you mad?” he asked carefully when she didn’t reply. “Being responsible for the death of your domes- _pet_ is really the last thing I want.”

“No, I’m not, it’s just-” she started laughing. “I love you.”

Yon-Rogg frowned looking at the miniature of Carol on the dashboard of her ship: “You are behaving weirdly, Carol.”

“You are supposed to reply with ‘I love you too’.”

“I do. I just don’t see how this is supposed to be helpful in this situation.”

“It was fun while it lasted,” Carol sighed theatrically as she leaned back in her chair and watched Yon-Rogg walk over to get the bowl to show her what he had tried to feed the plush.

“I’m shocked you are talking about the possible demise your pet like this,” he commented bewildered and added, talking to himself: “Maybe she’s sick…”

“It’s just a toy, Yon.”

“Living beings aren’t toys, _Carol_.”

About to lecture her he quickly got stopped by her gesturing towards the plush sitting behind him on the shelf.

“It’s not alive.”

“What do you mean…?” he asked confused, turning around. “Cats can survive without food for two weeks according to my research, she shouldn’t be dead!”

Now Carol didn’t feel like laughing anymore.

“I… uh… may have lied to you?” she tried to give him her best apology-smile, hoping it would properly show in the hologram. “It’s just something we give kids to play with. It’s a thing not an actual animal that’s alive…”

“But according to my research cats are real.”

“They are. But this one is just a toy.”

Yon-Rogg was quiet for a moment, first looking at her, then at the stuffed animal and finally at the bowl in his hands. It was meant to be a lighthearted joke, the kind of teasing she had done as Vers on Hala but right now she wasn’t so sure it actually came across like that.

“I wish I could say I’m surprised but I’m really not,” his voice was even but much to her relief she could hear the hints of amusement in it. “However, I’m terribly hurt. How could you do this to me?”

“Oh, cry me a river.”

“I don’t think I could cry _that_ much even if I wanted to,” he said, deciding to later check the water capacity of Terrans as well as the average length of rivers on C-53.

“It’s just a figure of speech.”

“ _Oh._ ”

Now it was her turn to ask: “Are you mad?”

“Oh, yes. Absolutely,” he replied overly dramatic. “I don’t know if I will ever be able to forgive you.”

“I’ll figure something out to properly make it up to you.”

It had been just a joke since she knew Yon-Rogg wasn’t _actually_ mad at her but she still had the perfect idea for an apology. So when a few days later she finally was back home, Carol immediately told Yon to close his eyes and open his hands for her gift after he had just greeted her. He was a bit hesitant but still followed her instructions, surprised to suddenly feel something soft in his hands.

“Open your eyes.”

He did and immediately was stunned: “Is… this a trick or-”

“I can’t believe you’d accuse _me_ of fooling you,” she continued, playfully pretending to be offended. “It’s a she.”

He carefully lifted the cat in his hands up to get a better look at her, his skeptical eyes meeting her curious ones.

“She’s alive,” he ascertained when she meowed and tried to climb from his hands onto his arms. “Why?”

“Because her heart is beating and her brain is functioning normally,” she drily replied despite knowing what he was actually asking.

“No,” the sarcasm was lost on him as he was too confused by her present. “Why did you get her?”

“You seemed so eager to take care of my nonexistent cat so now you have your own,” Carol explained before grinning mischievously. “Unless you don’t want her…”

As she had expected he quickly turned the cat away from her like she had tried to take the pet out of his hands.

“Thought so.”

“What’s her name?” he asked, carefully petting her.

“She’s yours. You should name her.”

Before he even opened his mouth, she already knew what he would jokingly suggest.

“Vers.”

“I should have just let you keep trying to feed my plush.”


End file.
